My Three Sons  Cullen Style
by TwilightGuru09
Summary: When Carlisle's away for a three day trip, the boys decide to ditch school and have a fun day to themselves. According to Emmett, what can go wrong? Famous last words...WARNING contains SPANKING of three rambunctious teen boys. Rated T for FOUL LANGUAGE.
1. Emmett's Brainstorm

**Emmett's Brainstorm**

"Hey, Jazz, Eddie, let's ditch school today. Come on," I suggested. Basically, things were looking boring so far today and I had had enough.

"Don't think so, Em," Jasper replied. "I have a test today in math and Dr. Miller will be giving out the rubrics for our upcoming math projects. We need to be there for both of those. You know how the parental units are about the grades."

"Come on, guys, we're like old married men. We're still teenagers, you know. We need to have some fun, like other teens do. And let's face it, other teens skip school sometimes."

"Emmett, I'm not sure what's going on with the frontal lobe there, but we skip school all the time," Jasper reminded me sarcastically.

"Yeah, we skip with our parent's permission. What kind of self respecting teenager gets their parent's permission to skip school? Truly we are sick beings and I question the sanity of allowing us to exist in the state we're in now. For gentlemen, we have not lived or adventured, until we have taken the toll of skipping to the highest level and skip school on our own."

"You're so full of it," Jasper signed shaking his head.

"Emmett, every time you have one of these fantastic ideas, something happens. You know how dad is about responsibility. Carlisle won't like it," Edward reminded us.

"Dad's away for three days. By the time he gets back, this one day will be long gone," I insisted. "We're just taking a day off from school."

"Technically," Jazz pointed out, "we always take days off when the weather is bad for us to be here."

"But what about when it's good for us?" I countered. "Come on, you know this school shit is boring and I need a break from it. Let's face it, with dad out of town; this is the best chance we have to pull this off."

Jasper seemed to be swayed as he considered my suggestion. He turned to Edward, "What do you want to do?"

Edward shrugged nonchalantly, and then smirked as if he had the perfect counter argument. "Guys, have you thought about mom? Esme will know. She's almost as perceptive as Carlisle," he pointed out.

"No she won't," I rejected the idea from our goody two shoes little brother, "We'll get back in time to come home right after school."

"First off, I'm not a goody two shoes, Emmy Bear," Edward snapped back after hearing my thoughts, "and secondly, you know Alice will see this and it'll all be over."

"Aw, give it a rest, baby bro," I shut him down quickly. "We all know she won't tell anyone unless there's some sort of problem."

"Right, like we usually plan to have a problem. That's what makes them problems, when we either don't plan for them or we overlook some possibility and it comes back to bite us in the ass; usually in the form of dad pounding on one or all of ours," Jasper so eloquently pointed out. "We have to be careful in this Em, I'm not interested in having Carlisle come home to have to whoop our butts for your bad ideas. I've been able to dodge that bullet for two years now and I'm not about to let your antics ruin my track record."

"Whaaat? I know you're not scared, 'Major Whitlock'. You wanna play it safe all your existence? We're not talking about starting a war here, dude, just ditching school," I countered, "Okay? What do you guys want to do?"

This time Edward spoke up. "What about going to the mall in Port Angeles and hit that new arcade?"

I jumped on it, "Yeah! We don't want to be hanging around in town or dad may find out for sure."

"What if we don't get back here in time?" Jasper asked. "The girls are going to know what happened. Well, they'll know anyway, but we still want to keep the trouble to a minimum if we can."

"It's not like they'll be stranded. Rosie drove her car so they'll be able to get home fine. Alice will see we're coming later and let everyone know and we'll meet up at home," I explained my logic.

"Still, Emmett, if we don't get home at the same time, mom is going to be worried and probably be mad at us," Edward said rather forcefully.

"We'll we ask mom for forgiveness," I responded. "Why don't you say what you're really afraid of, Eddie?

_I started thinking of some of Rose's and my favorite positions and Edward winced. _

"Stay out of my head, baby brother, if you can't handle the knowledge," I chided, knowing he would try that one.

"Maybe you'd better stay behind since you're probably worried about what your little girlfriend may say, whipped boy," I challenged him.

"Better to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission," Jasper said grinning.

_Boo Yah! Jazz was in!_

"No, not better; it's easier and a cop-out, but I'm in, just to watch you squirm when this idea blows up in your face," retorted Edward.

"What's the worst that can happen? Dad's not here to _discuss_ our transgressions, so if mom gets mad, the wooden chairs will just be something to sit in while she yells at us," I mused.

_Dad always referred to our trips to his office as our 'discussion' time. We all knew it meant butt beatings but he liked to be polite in front of mom and the girls. Besides, he always talked to us beforehand about why were about to be punished, so he called them discussions. _

_Mom never spanked us more than a swat or two, as she left that wonderful task for our father. Besides, we all knew she was much too sweet and delicate to take on a trio of nearly grown teenage boys for a spanking._

"That's a solid point, you know," agreed Jasper quickly. This idea was starting to look better and better to him.

Edward started to ask, "What if mom decides to discuss…"

"Mom would never do that," interrupted Jasper, guffawing at Edward's ludicrous thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Edward. "That is ridiculous, isn't it?"

"Okay, so are we on?" I asked excitedly. "We game, boys? Because if we are, we need to move now; since we've decided, that means Alice also knows now."

"Sure, let's do this," responded Jasper, ready to go forth on an adventure.

"Shouldn't we tell the girls what's going on?" wondered Edward aloud.

"No," I answered vehemently. "They'll try to first, talk us out of it; or second, beg to come with us. And neither of the two scenarios is acceptable."

"Yeah, it's boy's day off, not the siblings," said Jasper catching on to the excitement.

Edward cursed, "I swear, if we get in trouble…"

"What could possibly go wrong?" I asked showing my best bear-eating grin.

"Honestly," Edward laughed, "those are the words that have preceded many a disaster, my man. Let's go!"

"Shotgun!" yelled Jasper as he raced for the front seat of Edward's Volvo.

"Hey! It was my idea!" I yelled racing after the two of them.


	2. Daddy's Home

_A/N: **Happy Mother's Day** weekend! Yes, it has been a while and I am back! Been gone so long I completely forgot all about my disclaimer – I own nothing! Thank you S.M. for bringing such wonderful characters out for us to play with; none of them belong to me._

**Daddy's Home**

Carlisle walked in the door. We three stood there quietly waiting in our undershirts and sweats pants; heads down, hands clasped behind our backs and scared stiff. He assessed us and our submissive behaviors immediately. This was gonna be bad. And after dad wore our asses out, I was probably gonna be subjected to a serious fight with my brothers because I am sure they are blaming everything on me. Although they did not have to go along with me, they will still say it was my idea. I am so screwed.

"Esme, why are my sons standing here in the foyer, half dressed and saying nothing?" Carlisle asked mom. He knew he was about to hand out some serious ass beatings and he wanted to get the full picture first.

"I suggest they each tell you what happened themselves. That way I don't have to repeat myself," she said and then she left the room.

_Mom left! _

She just left us with our pissed off father, who just got back from his trip, thoroughly upset that he can't immediately be with his wife. He now has to take the time to beat his three wayward teen's behinds before he can be allowed to pay that special attention to his wife he has missed for the last three days. Yep, we are so screwed. They might as well remove all the chairs and seats from the Cullen house because we would not need any of them for a few days.

"Start…talking…now!" Pops seethed through his teeth. His eyebrows were so tense, had he been human, the words stroke or heart attack would have come to mind. But for us, it registered as sore asses.

"Don't blame them, Pops, it was my fault!" I blurted out immediately. "I talked them into cutting school with me. They weren't even thinking about it till I convinced them to go along. So everything that happened was because it was my idea." I winced at my outburst.

_SHIT! Did I just throw my own self under the bus? Where the hell is my sense of self preservation?_

"It wuz mah fault too, Daddy," Jasper spoke up hanging his head in solemn shame. "I should'nah got in a fight with that gang but they wouldn't back down cuz they thought they had some easy victims in us and I had ta git us outta there. I may have broken a few bones but nobody died. I didn't even draw any blood...much." We all winced at that statement.

Edward spoke up next, "Dad, I am the one who led the police on the car chase to get away and had to hide the car to keep from being caught. We didn't want to have it traced back to our family, so we hid the car and crawled away. That's why our clothes got so torn up." Edward looked like he was already in pain as we, all three of us, nodded our heads in agreement.

None of us could look our father in the eye at this moment. We were all too ashamed. This was truly, truly bad.

_Pops was flabbergasted. The three of us had just confessed to lying about going to school, disobeying his rules about fighting and almost drawing public attention to ourselves with a high speed car chase._

"You know what? I just got home. I have not seen my wife for three days and this is what I am greeted with at the door. Three days, boys; I've been gone for three days!" He actually screamed.

_All three of us flinched when he yelled. Damn, maybe Pops is suffering from the vampire version of blue balls._

"I can see this is going to be a long story and frankly, I don't want to spend any more time away from Esme than I have to. So here is what we are going to do. First you three will go hunting for a few hours while I reacquaint myself with my wife and calm down some."

_More likely to get some release with mom, yeesh! Oh shit, I forgot Eddie can hear me. So don't need to think about that right now! Rose, think about Rose. Ahhhh, yeah, much better. Oh, better focus on what Pops is saying. I'm in enough trouble._

"Then you will return and find a corner, separate from each other and think about what you have done to wind up in that position. You will wait for me to call you when I am ready. Needless to say, your behinds belong to me! Is this clear to you three?"

We answered simultaneously. "Yeah, Pops," "Yes, Daddy," "Yes, Dad."

"Now go!" he commanded brooking no argument.

_We scurried off immediately. Oh yeah, this was so going to be bad._

X-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-X

"Carlisle," I heard my wife purr as I watched the boys leave in a hurry, "The girls went to Port Angeles to shop and hang out, with my permission, mind you. Alice will prompt them when it is okay to return."

"So my beauty, tell me what happened here while I was gone?" I asked as I drew my beautiful wife in for a searing kiss.

"Carlisle, they are just being boys," she pouted adorably at me. "Come on, it's been a while since they've been in trouble and they're home safe now. I think a little scare is all they needed. And you've more than gave it to them. That should be all it takes to get them back in line," Esme said as she defended her boys, knowing what was going to happen if I got a hold of them.

"Honey, you remember last month when Emmett decided it was okay to be a 'C' student because that made him just as average as all the other students? And what about Edward and Bella leaving school, in the middle of the day, to 'hang out' and almost getting written up for skipping? It's only getting worse not better."

"But we punished them for all of it and everything is fine now," Esme countered, wrapping her arms around me seductively.

"Esme, darling, it has only been a month since that happened and look how much trouble they are in now. The teen hormones are resurfacing again and we need to nip it in the bud."

_I have always been a proponent of the fact that my 'kids' are stuck in their teenage years. Thus, on occasion, their teen hormones tend to get the better of them and they make decisions in much the same way as many human teenagers. When something like that occurs, it is up to me as their 'father' to rein them in and set them back on the right path. I don't have to do it frequently, but I attribute that to the fact that I am very thorough with my chastisement. At least, as their father, I'd like to think I am making a difference. No matter how much I abhor the doings, I will do whatever it takes to keep my family together, safe and happy._

"Now, Dr. Cullen, is that how you really want to spend your homecoming?" Esme asked as she slowly opened her robe to reveal a scantily clad body that had my full attention in my upper and lower regions. Well, hell's bells! I could feel my eyes morph into a pair of onyx pools of desire and my mouth watered with venom. This woman knew how to greet her man, whatever the cause.

Momma was pulling out the big guns for her boys, so to speak. Let's hope she can wear me down to nothing and maybe that will save those boys rear ends from my wrath.

_Nope, but I'm gonna have fun letting her try to win this one._

"Come here you little vixen," I crooned. "Just what are you trying to do to me?" I picked her up bridal style, as she squeaked in surprise, and headed for our bedroom.

X-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-X

Meanwhile outside in the forest, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! What are we gonna do? Pops was so pissed-off," I exclaimed starting to panic now.

_Yeah out of everything that could go wrong, it all did. But we handled everything, didn't we?_

Jasper looked at our brother expectantly, "Edward what was daddy thinking? Could you pick up anything?"

"Uh-uh. What we saw is what we are about to get, unless mom can come through for us," Edward answered cryptically.

"What has mom got to do with this? She was just as upset as dad when she found out. Did you see how she left us? She abandoned her precious boys as she is always calling us," I countered.

_Okay I was a little afraid now. Yeah I know that hindsight is 20/20 vision, but who walks around looking at hinds? What's a hind anyway? Does it even have a sight? Okay, gotta focus Emmett. Your ass is on the line from your pops and your brothers._

"Yeah," Edward continued. "But she felt bad after she walked out. She is gonna try and calm Dad down so he won't be so hard on us. It might work." He smirked inwardly, but not before I caught it.

"Well here's hoping mom can 'get some' and wear dad out so he will rethink his intentions toward our asses." I stated what everyone else was thinking.

"Ah Em, dad is a 360 year old vampire," Jazz, the emo boy, just had to counter. "Even mom can't wear him down that much. He will put _her_ to _'sleep' _first."

_Although vampires don't really sleep, we do reach a state of total relaxation that somewhat mimics sleep. It usually comes when we are so thoroughly sated we barely even want to move. I was hoping my pops would reach that state of euphoria with mom tonight, thus giving our asses a small reprieve; cause dad was going to get to us eventually._

"Well, I guess if she can't then we will all be getting our ass beat. So let's just hope for the best, right bros!" I tried to build some camaraderie between us perhaps they would forget this was my stupid idea; at least until I could get away. But obviously Jasper was 'feeling' my emotional bantering within myself and spoke up.

"Emmett, I'm gonna kick yer ass. It'll probably get me another beatin' by our daddy, but it's gonna be worth it considerin' this mess you got us into."

Edward grabs Jazz and holds him back from pummeling me, "Easy bro, we'll get to him later. Let's not piss off dad even more." So Edward wanted a piece of me, too.

_Ah crap! And so it begins._

X-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-X

_Alright, you know what to do. Don't forget reviews are encouraging. I even send teasers out to those who review. So give me some love. If you love it enough to alert my story or favor it, as many of you have, then take the time to give at least one review to let me know what you think. Thank you to those of you that have reviewed. All I can say is wow! Thank you humbly._

_Here's a thought: Who should go first? Should it be Emmett for his idea, Jasper for fighting with humans or Edward because of his car chase; who should meet their punishment first? Since I am working on the 'discussions' individually, I wonder what order my readers would like to see and perhaps why. You can PM me if you don't want to leave it in a review._

_**Also, a thank you and shout out to my beta Dollybigmomma who was damn sweet enough to beta some stuff BEFORE she went into major surgery. You Rock, baby! Get well quickly.**_


	3. Compromise

_A/N: This is a quickie, but it's imperative to the story line. One of my pre-readers said you might enjoy this little bit now, instead of later. I agreed with her. Thanks TwilightMom._

**Compromise**

"Hmmm…feel better?" asked my darling wife.

"Why yes I do, ma'am that once again was exquisite. I can never get enough of you, love," I purred contentedly as my wife explored my chest and abs with her delicate fingers.

"Thank you; and I can't get enough of you either, my love. Now what are we going to do about those wayward boys of ours?" she asked delving right into the problem killing my buzz. "I say no cars or motor bikes for a month and let's do something really embarrassing for teens like drive them to school for a week to be sure they get there; and of course, ground them for that same month. How does that sound?" she inquired looking at me expectantly.

_I was quite aware she deliberately left out the upcoming spanking those boys were definitely getting._

"I like all of them. I guess your forgiveness is the least of their worries. Mind if I tell them that these are their soft mama's suggestions?"

"What are you talking about?" Esme looked at me puzzled, and then thought about what Alice saw in one of her visions. "Oh, those 'ask forgiveness' thought of theirs?" she remembered sadly. It was rather hurtful that her sons thought so little of her that she was not a deterrent to improper behavior.

"Yes," I answered. "They figured you would be the easy one to get around."

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly for a few moments thinking and trying to control my anger at their thoughtless behaviors toward their mother. I lay with my head resting on my pillow when my thought centered on my wayward sons. How was I to deal with them this time? I was abhorred by the disrespect they showed to Esme. Whereas she is the mother, they obviously have no fear of her. This needed to change. One significant event could make a difference. She had to get pass loving mom, to 'I will not be disrespected' mom. I laughed at the thought of my sweet Esme laying into those boys' rumps.

Then I tried to picture it and I actually laughed harder.

"What's so funny Carlisle?" Esme raised her head and looked at me inquisitively.

"I was thinking that wouldn't it be such a shocker to those hooligans of ours if you were the one laying into their rears," I laughed again. "Boy would that wake them up about how they should respect you in the future. But just thinking about it – well it's funny. We both know you could never do that. Not to your babies, right?" I said quickly in case I was too callous with my statement.

"But it would be priceless to see the shocked look on their obnoxious teenage faces."

Then I whooped again at the thought. But Esme was not laughing with me. Her beautiful face was scrunched up…thinking.

"Ah honey, what's going on in that pretty head of yours? You're not laughing. I didn't hurt your feelings did I? That was not my intention, I assure you," I spoke quietly to appease any insult I may have given.

"What if I did discipline them myself?" she asked me. "By rights, it should be mine to do."

"Yes, but all three of them in one evening might be too hard on you emotionally," I countered. "Perhaps a compromise is in order if you are seriously considering this."

"Like what?" she asked, "because I am seriously considering this."

"Well, I could help you and we can also take a week off of their groundings to be fair," I suggested. I could live with three weeks of groundings.

She was ready with a compromise of her own. "How about one week; and we both get to 'tag that ass' on all three of them?" She smiled at me victoriously.

"Esme! I'm shocked," I laughed at her quoting Emmett's crass outburst from one of his video game episodes. "One week is not enough to make an impact though; I say three weeks is good."

She just smiled demurely and countered, "Two weeks with no cars, a parent drives the young men to school and the grounding stays for a month." The woman could negotiate.

She and I have played around before. I have felt her slap me on my own butt. She could dish out a pliable spanking. But still I hesitated. She was such a delicate person. I did not want to see her crying after making them pop-a-lung (another Emmett phrase – we seemed to be channeling that boy right now) with the upcoming whippings the boys were about to get.

"I am sure you can dish it out but can you handle the emotional upheaval it will cause. Honey, it really does hurt me to have to deal with them every time I do it; and I am afraid of what it will do to you."

"But you will be there to help me, right?" I nodded immediately. Esme was starting to falter, as it seems I was talking her out of what I wanted her to do in the first place. But I could not stand to see her upset. Then the phone rang; I checked the ID. It was Alice.

"Hello, baby girl," I answered, "we're not ready for you girls to come back yet," I started…

"Daddy," she interrupted me. "I need to talk to mom."

"Oh, okay. Here she is." I handed Esme the phone.

"Hi honey, what's up?" asked Esme as she took the phone.

"You have to do it mom; Rose and I agree," she spoke quickly, not giving her mother a chance to counter her arguments.

"You can't let them plan to break rules with you and then just expect to be forgiven. That is less than disrespect - that is no respect. You have to be a force to be reckoned with when daddy's not home. We are past the time of 'wait until your father gets home' mom," she finished.

"You know what, Alice?" Esme breathed. "You are right and tell Rose I said thanks for the vote of confidence also. We have another couple of hours to do this, and then you girls can come home. How is Bella handling all this?"

"She's fine mom. She knows the boys are in major trouble and that we all will suffer in the long run. Believe it or not she's actually upset at her boyfriend right now. How's that for a first?" giggled Alice.

"Good for her. You girls have fun," Esme smiled. "Here's daddy."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence from my two Princesses. I guess we both needed it."

"Yeah, okay, but don't expect me to help if we ever have to convince mom to spank us. I don't even want to think about it. Oh and Daddy Eddie needs to be first; otherwise he will hear what's going on and it might make him run. I'm not sure - too many variables."

"I gotcha sweetheart," I reassured her. "And do me a favor and try not to break your daddy's bank account."

"Shshshshs! Gotta go dad! Bad connection – bye!"

XXX-XX-XXX-XX-XXX-XX-X

"So we are in agreement then," I summarized. "We both will spank them, I will be doing it bare for fifty counts and you come in and give them another fifty after my warm-up. After that, Two weeks with no cars, a parent drives the young men to school and the groundings stay for a month. Is that everything?"

"Isn't that enough?" Esme huffed.

"Oh, I could do worse; but you are their mother and I will concede to your wishes this time."

"Well, if that's the case," she ogled my half clothed body, "come here and concede to my wishes right now."

"Esme, the boys will be back home soon."

"Then start conceding quickly," she countered waggling her eyebrows, "or Edward is gonna get an earful, Jasper is gonna feel pretty frisky and Emmett will have something to talk about for a month."

"Come here, woman!" I growled.

XXX-XX-X-XXX-XX-X

_A/N: This was originally going to be a lemony outtake but I wanted this scene in the story because it makes sense. Oh don't get it twisted; I will be doing my lemons later. Keep me alerted._

**Now give me a quick review because I have another chapter ready to go.**


	4. Vanishing Volvo

I think Edward should go first because he can read minds and he does tend to be a bit theatric. Everybody gets to hear his drama and he doesn't get to relay any information to the others as to what's going to happen to them. –Twilight Mom

_Once again, I own nothing! Thank you S.M. for bringing such wonderful characters out for us to play with; none of them belong to me._

**Vanishing Volvo**

"ALICE! WHAT'S HAPPENING NOW?" asked Esme frantically, as my sister went into another one of her trances.

"Oh God, are they hurt?" asked Bella frightened.

Honestly, the girl could be a total dip sometimes. One would know that Alice would tell us if something was wrong with any of them. We all know the true question is: 'Is her poor, dear Edward hurt?' At least we've been getting along better, but sometimes she still gets on my nerves with her stupidity due to her utter humanness. Gah!

_I held Alice to keep her grounded while she was in her vision. It wasn't necessary as she would have the vision anyway, it's just that she says she feels someone's presence when she is in her trance and so we all know, whoever is there, when she starts to 'see' something, we make some kind of contact with her to let her know she is safe and guarded and does not have to rush through the vision trying to return to consciousness._

Her eyes finally fluttered open. "I need to call Jacob Black, right away!"

"Jacob," Bella gasped. "Oh my God, what do the wolves have to go with this?"

"Nothing," Alice explained, "Just Jacob is needed. Get your phone."

Alice spoke slowly enough for her human ears to understand. Bella called Jacob and put her phone in Alice's hand.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" Jacob asked nonchalantly.

"Jacob Black, this is Alice Cullen. I…we need a favor, please?"

_PLEASE! Alice is begging the dog for a favor! Oh hell no. I am so going to kill Emmett myself for this. Ever since Alice had her vision of the boys sneaking off at school, we've had to be on our guard all day because flashes of their little adventure kept interrupting the day. Alice had to concentrate on not looking for them so we could get through the day; which considering how much trouble they were into, was very difficult for my sister to have to try and hide, as every time some event or decision happened, she would see it. Needless to say our day was lost to worrying. This was like the sixth vision today, Alice was getting worn out._

X-XX-XXX-XX-X-XX-XXX-XX-X

"STOP! Stop right there you three! Where the hell did they go so fast, Bill?" asked Officer Frances Pullen, better known as Frank to his friends.

"Better call it in Frank, we've lost them," replied Officer William Tanner, commonly known as Bill to his co-workers. "Hey wait a minute, check out that silver car peeling out of the parking lot. I'll bet that's them. Come on let's give chase. No telling what we'll find."

"Okay, I'm calling it in Bill. What is it? It looks like a Saab or maybe a Volvo but it moves like a bullet. It's obviously been suped up. No kid should be driving a car that fast. Floor it! We need to get these menaces off the road!" exclaimed an irritated Officer Frank.

"Ah hell, they're getting too far ahead of us, Frank," cursed Bill. "Call in for road block in Forks. See if the local sheriff has any cars on the outskirts of town."

"Will do… Yeah… Silver car...not sure of make or model…over. Traveling fast as lightning….over. Looks like a kid driving…over. Can't make out the vital info… too far ahead…over," reported Frank to dispatch. "They are looking into it." He informed his partner. "Let's just keep going for another mile to see if these foolish kids didn't kill themselves."

"Sure, and after this, we head in. I need another coffee, if we're gonna be chasing Indy 500 racers for the rest of the day," harrumphed Bill as they continued in pursuit.

X-XX-XXX-XX-X-XX-XXX-XX-X

"OH MY GOD! That was so swee-eet! Did you see how we dusted that cruiser?" Emmett bellowed.

"Shut up Emmett!" I screamed. "We are not out of the woods yet. Can you imagine what Alice is seeing right now? What dad is gonna do when he gets in arms reach of us? Have you thought about how much mom is gonna worry? Where is the fun in this bright idea of yours, now Emmett? We're in such deep shit!"

I started to feel the anxiety in the car rise to a dull roar. "You need to turn it down, Jazz," I said to my older brother in the back seat, "I don't need your panic, too."

"Yeah," he quipped back at me, "like you need my help. Let's bring up something either of us is not saying. We are all worried, Edward!"

"Yeah, but you're making it worse with you 'gift' right now. Try to rein some of that in. Okay Jazz?" I quietly seethed knowing full well it was not really his fault.

"Well, you think I'm making it worse?" Jasper asked, incensed, "Alice knows by now, and considering the time, mom knows, which means the girls are aware, including Bella, and that means Dad will know as soon as he gets home."

"Not helping jazz! There no reason to…SHIT!"

"Whoa, potty mouth much, Eddie? That's twice in one day!" smirked Emmett who was still, despite all this drama, enjoying himself on his day off.

"They just called ahead to Forks to intercept us. Jazz, you're the strategist, think," I commanded.

_I could feel a calming wave engulf us as Jasper pulled us all into a serene enough mode to function as a cohesive unit._

"Go to the caves, Edward," he instructed calmly. "We will ditch the car there and hide it. Emmett. Get out!"

"What?"

"You will erase our trail as we head up the mountain," he explained quickly. "We can run as fast as any vehicle can carry us. Cover the car's tracks and Edward and I will hide it so no one will see it. It may get some bumps and scrapes but nothing Rose can't fix. This is major guys we are gonna have to do some serious covering up."

"We'll also need some type of alibi," he pointed out thinking ahead. "Edward, call Jacob Black."

"WHY?"

_Jazz knew I hated Jacob Black and for him to suggest that I call him meant we had some serious explaining to do when we got home._

"Because to do this we gotta have our bases covered and we need the protection of the REZ to cover our story. The REZ is out of police jurisdiction, so they can't legally go down there to investigate our story."

"Shit! This bites you know," I was doubly pissed now as I dialed Jacob's number on my cell.

"Come on. Get the car hidden," Jazz continued, as we arrived at the cave we were going to hide the car inside. "We need to get home. Tell Jake we need to have him say he was fixing the Volvo today. They may decide to look into us because we have a silver Volvo registered to one of Dr. Cullen's 'privileged' sons. We need to have its disappearance explained."

"Jesus, depend on Jacob for help?" I mumbled contemplating what we were up against and who I was about to go begging to. "My ass…!"

"Your ass," my brother cut me off from my tantrum, "is already limited in its future when Dad finds out. We're just trying to stay one step ahead of the Volturi, right now. What do you think they will do with this? Remember they are looking for a reason to shut Carlisle down, Edward. This would give them just what they need." He continued explaining as I relayed the request to Jacob.

"We are so screwed, Jazz. Jacob isn't interested in helping us."

"Don't worry about it. We have a couple of aces in the whole, namely Alice and Bella; like he could say no to them. Save the grim face for Bella and for Daddy. Not my concern right now, listen someone's coming."

"Hey dudes, let's go. I threw a couple of good sized trees in the path and erased car tire tracks for a mile or so. No human will be able to trace us. Vamps and werewolves, that's another story," Emmett said thoughtfully.

"Okay get down and crawl as fast as you can," I barked as I listened to the thoughts of the human cops searching for us.

"They are looking for some teenagers running or walking through this forest," I explained what the police were planning. "No one in their right mind would be down on the ground in this place. That's what's gonna get us out of here. We'll come back later to get the car. If Dad ever lets us drive again," I mused.

X-XX-XXX-XX-X-XX-XXX-XX-X

I was in my own room as my father stood before me in my impending doom. I was too embarrassed to even look him in the face. "Edward, you were you running; at vampire speed no less and in public!" Yep he was still pissed. This is so gonna hurt.

"We were trying to get away from that last kid that got a broken nose. He started bleeding and we all wanted to get out of there before anyone lost control. No one saw us, really, I was listening, Dad."

"What about the cameras?"

"Sir?"

"All these places that now cater to teens have video camera set up to keep the crime rate at a minimal. I imagine there were some on the parking lot to capture you boys and your super speed running and maybe even the fight. Either way there will be irrefutable evidence that you boys were there. No getting around that even if you could get rid of the camera recordings."

"Dad, I…"

"And then there was your mom. Scared and worried and now pissed the hell off at all three of you."

"What!"

"Yeah, it seems you boys were so callous as to think you want to avoid me; but all you have to do is ask your mom for forgiveness. She is so angry at you three; I had to calm _her_ now. Her three precious boys' names are mud in her book at this moment."

I watched as the full impact of this information hit my youngest son. He openly let out a sob at this slight oversight in their stupidity. He had hurt his mother which was never their intention but it happened nonetheless. They were so going to pay as he was well aware.

"Dad, I am so sorry, I…"

"Save the apology son, I believe that is all you need to give your mother, right? Let me see, how did you boys put it? Better to ask forgiveness. You were right to be afraid of me; because you know what to expect, so let's not put this off any longer. Lose the trousers and the underwear, now.

"But Dad, that's it?" he looked at me shocked. "We haven't finished talking yet."

"Oh, I'm done talking, son."

Eliminating the usual formality in our discussions, I grabbed my son, pulled him over my lap, removed his sweat pants and underwear, and commenced to beating his behind quickly. He was shocked at first then the pain registered and finally the screaming started from my over-dramatic son.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! "Dad! Pleeeeeeassssseeeeee!" His hand flew back to protect his butt. I grabbed it and held it in the small of his back.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! "I'm ssoo...ssoorrrryyyyyyyy! Please Dad!"

SMACK! "Ahhhhhhhh! Daddy! Noooooooooooo!"

SMACK! "Pleeeeeeassseeee! Owwwww! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

SMACK! "Please Daddy! It hurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt son, it's a spanking."

"Please! Ahhh- huh! Owwwww-ooooo!"

SMACK! "Dad, Okay, Okay. Okaaaaayyyyy! No more, No more!"

_Then he just gave into the rest of his spanking crying loudly and incoherently. I finished with the last ten spanks delivered to his sensitive sit spots. I helped him up and to get dressed and then I opened my mind to let him see what was coming next. He now had to ask his mom for forgiveness. _

"MOM!" he screeched in a panic when he realized what he was seeing. _Oh, he registered that_.

"Wasn't that your plan?" I asked as he stood there rubbing his throbbing bottom. "If mom gets upset all you have to do is ask her forgiveness? Well now is the time to ask."

"Now? Can't I have a minute, Dad, to pull myself together, first?" He sniffed openly, not bothering to hide his obvious discomfort as he tried to rub the pain out of his well-spanked bottom.

"Would you have had a chance to pull yourself together if the Volturi had gotten a hold of you?"

"No sir," his eye welled with fresh venom tears.

"Don't start that now. You will face your mother and you will ask her for her forgiveness, no matter how much it hurts. Is that clear?"

Edward sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "Yes sir," he said hanging down his head sadly and obviously embarrassed at getting caught up in all this drama.

"Esme, you can come in now."

_Esme entered and we both opened up so Edward could see what we had planned for him and his brothers._

"No, no, no, no, no! No, Momma, please!"

"Please what, Edward?" Esme asked, "Forgive you? I will forgive you and all this will be over just as soon as I am done."

"Oh God, Momma, I'm so sorry." He pleaded mercilessly trying to back away from his upset mother. He stunbled back until he hit the bed, sat down and yelped as he jumped up again. "Please Momma, please don't."

_I watch with amusement as my dainty little wife pulled out a chair and motioned for her son to bend over the chair. He started to shake his head as he rubbed his sore bottom from my warm-up spanking. He had thought he'd gotten off relatively easy, until this moment. Now he knew the truth. He has to face his mother's wrath._

"Momma?" He pleaded, his voice cracking a little.

Esme spoke directly to him letting him know there was no changing her mind. "Come on Edward, quit stalling and get over here now. You boys tried to take advantage of me and that will not happen again."

She pointed to the chair. Edward sucked in some air and looked as if he seriously considered running until I merely raised one eyebrow daring him to even consider that thought. He dropped his shoulders and headed over to the chair.

"But Momma, I'm still hurting from Dad's punishment," he whined.

_The boy had some nerve! He was playing up to his mom's sympathy and I saw Esme hesitate. She was falling for his theatrics. I spoke up._

"Perhaps you should just say you're sorry to your mother and let that be the end of it," I suggested, gently reminding Esme why she was here.

_I saw Edward cringe openly and Esme stiffen her shoulder determined to finish this unholy task. If Edward dared, I am sure he would have shot daggers at me with his eyes, but the boy wasn't stupid. He leaned over the chair and jumped as Esme placed her hand on his back to get started._

"You will receive another fifty licks from me and then you will get that forgiveness you were going to ask me for, understand?" she asked him.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, barely audible for even our vampire hearing.

With that she lifts her hand and begins. The woman has some skill in administering a spanking and her baby boy was registering that fact at this very moment as the pain was starting to set in immediately.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! "AHHHHHHH! MOMMA, Oh God!" Edward cried as Esme worked on his already sore rear end.

SMACK! "I'm sorry Momma! I'm so sorry. Please!" he attempted to reach back to protect his butt.

"_Edward if you reach back there, I will come over there and hold you down myself for ten extra licks!" I mentally warned him. He answered by screaming louder in frustration._

SMACK! "Pleaseeeee, Mommaaaaa! Forgive meeee!"

SMACK! "Momma, Momma! Ow ow owooooooo!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

After that the poor boy was done. He just bawled his way through the rest of the spanking. Yep. The woman has some skills. Edward was still screaming and crying even though she was done. She helped him up and embraced her wayward, car racing teen.

"MOMMA! I'm soooo ss..so..sorrr..rrrryyyyy."

He held on for dear life, openly crying into his momma's shoulders. This child was truly a momma's boy when he wanted to be and Esme relished the chance to love up on her baby boy. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered comforting words as he cried. I joined and gave him my forgiveness also; rubbing circles in his shaking back and kissing his forehead.

That seemed to set him off even more. He started crying all over again, feeling his true remorse this time at all that could have possibly happened. Esme backed up to his bed and sat with him in tow, helping him to lie down on his stomach as he yelped when he initially sat down. She cooed at her 'baby' and rubbed his back until he started calming down. Now, I know there are two ways to reach that relaxed state of euphoria we call vampire sleep. Since this is the first time someone has had a spanking and an emotional breakdown. We never realized it was possible, until now.

I left Esme comforting her 'baby', while I went to seek out my 'oldest' culprit. One down, two to go.

X-XX-XXX-XX-X-XX-XXX-XX-X

_Alright, you know what to do. Don't forget I send teasers out to those who review. So give me some love. Thank you to those that have reviewed already. All I can say is wow! Thank you humbly, again. I do go back and reread them over and over again. And when I am blocked, those reviews remind me that there is someone out there waiting on the next chapter._

_The order has been decided, I hope you like it. Sorry I couldn't accommodate all of your requests._

**_Also, a thank you and shout out to my beta Dollybigmomma who is once again, despite her surgery, a rocking beta. Yes, You Rock again, baby! _**


	5. Jasper's Reckoning

_A/N: I was told it was a little jumpy last time and I went back and reread what I wrote. The chapter flowed as I saw it in my head but as I am trying this new thing, for me, by not telling who is speaking, I can see where it may have been a little confusing if you didn't know the family. For instance, in the first scene, it was Rosalie speaking and I realized nothing indicated that. You just have to know the family, as most of you already do. In the meantime, I apologize for any confusion it may have caused. This one should read pretty simply, the point of view changes only once._

Jazz gets to be next. His shock at mom spanking him will be priceless. He should break down. His momma is beating his butt. You don't man up in front of mamma. -teenjasperlover

**Jasper's Reckoning**

I was in my corner awaiting Carlisle to descend upon the rest of us and our behinds. I was pissed all of a sudden. I told Emmett this was a bad idea. But did he listen? No, he just kept on talking until he had us all convinced that this was a good idea. I got madder and madder until my father entered the room and spoke up.

"Jasper, you'd just better tone it down with your 'gift' right now. Your anger is registering so strongly, I can feel you all the way upstairs," he chided. "I know you are over there blaming your brother for all this when it is just as much your fault as it was his."

"What? But dad, he's the one made it sound…"

"Like it was going to be easy?" he interrupted, crossing his arm in front of his chest and poking his tongue in his cheek. "And you bought that?"

"But daddy, I told him…"

"Enough Jasper!" snapped Carlisle. "No more excuses, do you understand me?"

"Fine!" I sulked moodily. "It's not like I would you expect you to listen to the outcast son," I mumbled.

_Carlisle flashed over to me grabbed my upper arm in his left hand pulled me up on my toes and pounded my ass with several hits that made my toes curl and my voice rise two octaves. He was mad at me specifically for that derogatory remark._

"I" **Smack!**

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Don't" **Smack!**

"Daddyyyyyyyy!"

"Have," **Smack!**

"OKKKKKKKKKK! Ok! Ok!"

"An outcast," **Smack!**

"Aaaiiiieeeeeeee!"

"Son!" **Smack**

"Yessirrrrrrr! Yessir!" It took all my gumption to hold in the venom tears after that burning reminder.

"We've had this conversation before Jasper. You know better and I don't want to have to remind you again. Now I'm going upstairs to handle one of you and in the state I'm in it had better not be you at this moment. You need to get yourself upstairs to my office right now."

"Yes sir, hith, hith," I sniffed and hitched in my breath trying to regain some modicum of control as my ass burned like fire at those few licks he pumped off so quickly.

"In a corner and not another word," hissed my very angry father.

"Yes sir," I moved quickly to get into a corner so I could rub my burning bottom. Stupid move on my part, I think I just made it worse. Carlisle was livid instead of calm.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XX-XX-XX

_I listened as Edward got his punishment first. It sounded awful. The feelings and emotions coming from that room were overpowering. I had to put forth a helluva lot of effort to hold it together. I felt dad's anger and disappointment and Mom's hurt and anger and Edward's fear as well as his pain and remorse. It was a lot to take in. I wanted to leave but daddy had already tagged my ass once for flipping off, I didn't dare take a chance on doing something else stupid. I was the leader of the greatest army of the southern vampire wars. I could handle anything my dad could dish out. Maybe. I wish Alice was here to give me some insight, but then again; its better she is not here to see me in this position._

_Then there's the fight I was in with that human gang. How could the situation have been any better? What could I have done to avoid it? These are the things Dad was gonna ask me, I may as well figure it out now._

XXXXX-XXX-XXXXX

"So what you boys doing out of school this time of day? snarled a black haired thug who obviously felt more intimidating than he was.

Emmett and I just shrugged our shoulders at him. Eddie was incensed as it seems these puny humans meant to rob us as he whispered to us in vampire speed. These boys have been a source of trouble for this and other establishments frequented by teens lately.

Of course, Emmett was amused at the prospect of being mugged by a human. The boy has issues, I swear.

"Ain't your daddy gonna be worried about his little boys turning up missing or something?" he asked in what was supposed to be a menacing tone.

"Actually no," answered Emmet and he grinned at them a terrifying grin of death that caused the other boys to shudder and step back. They left us alone for a while.

_Emmett and Edward went to make a purchase for their women from a nearby jewelry store, but I was finishing up an old fashioned pinball game and was shooting for high scorer. I guess they figured the big brother was too much so they went for the younger brother, namely me. Can these idiots be any more stupid?_

"Hey look guys, its little boy blue!" said the leader making fun of my blue jacket and jeans my Alice had laid out for me. "Hey Travis, let's see if he can blow your horn." They all started laughing.

_Now that pissed me off right away; since the atmosphere was charged with aggression already, I sort of let my 'gift' add to it to keep it going. Other than with my brothers, I hadn't had a feeling of aggression like this in decades. These boys wanted a fight, well they picked the right one, I thought. First the warning:_

"Fellas, ahm sure you guys are cruisin' fo a fight but I ain't lookin' fo no trouble," I warned them.

Damn man, where'd you pick up that accent? You sound straight up country!" remarked one of the thugs hoping to git a rise outta me.

"Ahm from Texas boyz; don't you know nuthin' bout Texas?" I snarled back, keeping my vampire nature in tow, "Ever things bigger in Texas, even the can of whoop-ass ahm bout ta dish out ta you right now."

"Little boy," hissed their leader as he flipped out a knife for only me to see, "your brothers are about to go home minus a brother cause you just signed your death warrant." He signaled toward the door indicating he wanted me to go out in the alley with him and his gang.

I checked these 'no threats' out easily. Evan was the one with a big mouth and a knife, Travis was for size and the two back-ups were not as intimidating as they thought. I wanted to play. I sauntered out the door with them following. I headed straight into the alley. Evan, the knife boy lunged and I grabbed the knife and squeezed. I heard two maybe three bones break in his hand as he screamed. I smiled coolly, he won't be giving himself any self service for a while.

Travis tried to lung at me with a bear hug but I kicked him in the ribs and felt the two under my feet crack as he doubled over in pain. After that the other two idiots came at me because…well, I guess they were too dumb to see they were outmatched.

I reached out and grabbed one by the collar and swung his whole body at his buddy using the momentum of my swing to collide their heads together. With my vampire senses, I heard the sickening crunch of cartilage breaking in one of their noses as I let go and watched the bodies flying back toward a brick wall, boo-yah! They both let out a big "Oomph!" and slid down to the ground. I was standing up from my defensive crouch when all of a sudden the wind in the alley shifted.

That's when I smelled it. BLOOD! Shit, I growled and dropped into an attack crouch but Emmett was there in a nano-second with me in a bear hug that cut off my breathing. Neither he nor Eddie were breathing either so I snapped down my lungs and my breathing also.

"Jazz run," screamed Edward as Emmett let me out of his bear hug and we took off.

After we cleared the alley, we stopped to regroup. "We cool Jasper? Think, breathe…Jazz," Edward coaxed, as I relaxed and was coming back into myself again.

"Yeah, Edward, we cool, thanks bro," I answered taking deep cleansing breaths.

Edward called 911 for the hoods that we left behind, broken in that alley. That was a close call.

_My conclusion..The only thing that we could have done was not be there in the first place. So this was truly all my brother Emmett's fault. _

_Okay, I didn't have to go into the alley, but it was better that getting into a brawl in the arcade. Maybe I was showing off a little but there are other teens now that will be safe because of what I did. Who am I kiddin'? My ass is so grass at this moment. I'd have to be as big of an idiot as those thugs in that alley to think I could get out of this._

XXXXXXXX—XXXXXXX-XXXXX

Jasper you can come out of the corner now. I said as I watched my son nervously graze the floor with his eyes. "Now it's you turn to speak. Care to explain to me your version of the story?" I asked.

"I was…" he cleared his throat to try again. "I was trying to show off, Daddy. I knew I could take those boys and they were itching for a fight and I just went wid it. I wuz wrong making such a pompous decision on my part; It cudda been a disaster. It almost wuz," he shuddered, "ahm so sorry daddy." His honey colored locks dropped down to cover his face as his shame grew stronger.

"Jasper, I...we love you no less than either of my other two sons," I started patiently. "You do understand that don't you?"

"Yessuh, ah knows that an ahm sorry 'bout what I said befo', daddy, I didn't mean it. I wuz jus mad and spoke outta turn, that's all," he explained apologetically.

"Alright let's get this done," I said resigned to get this over with. "Then you owe your mother a serious apology after the way you boys treated her. She was really hurt and disappointed in how little respect you boys have for her."

"Oh God, that's not what we meant daddy!" He spoke up quickly. "W..we jus thought…we figured…I don know what ta say," he sighed resigned to his fate. "Can we jus do this, suh?"

"Sure son. You will get fifty licks from me - bare," I said as he cringed uneasily. "Now lose the sweats and boxers."

XXXX-XXXX-XXXX

"Yez suh," I replied as I lifted shaking fingers to my drawstring." _Bare! bare, bare, this was gonna hurt._

"You may take your position over the bed or the desk, your choice," stated my father, Carlisle.

"Ahm a choose da bed, suh," I replied solemnly, hoping the soft mattress would cushion some of the blows I was about to receive.

_I could feel muh father's inner turmoil warring wid himself ovah havin ta do this ta us. He wanted to make sure we got the message, but he was afraid we would not understand his need to do it. We all knew Carlisle's heart and we knew he was doing what was fer the best but that didn't mean we liked it. Carlisle raised his hand and commenced to whopping my ass like nobody's business. So much fer trepidation; when my father made up his mind, it was thoroughly made up._

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

_Ahhhhhhhhhh! Damn! This shit hurts like hell! I refused to make a sound. I wanted to show him I was man enough to take it._

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

_Ow! Ow! I gotta hold on. How many am I gittin? Fifty! Shit this hurts!_

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

_Ooooo! I almost let out a whimper. Those first few licks already had me sore. He should count those in the fifty too._

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Daddy!" _Damn, I couldn't hold that one in. Get tough Whitlock! You can take this!_

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ummmmmmm, Ahm ssoorrrrryyy suh, please!" _Okay, fine; beggin is not really crying._

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Yessuh! Yessuh! No mo please, suh! Please Daddy!" _Shit! I'm losin it. Ima be cryin' like Eddy ina minute_.

"Halfway there son," said my dad through gritted teeth, "we're almost done."

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

_HALFWAY! Fa-git-it, this hurts too much. 'Sides, I ain't no soldier no mo_.

"Ahhhhhhh, Daddyyyy, please, please, please. Ahm sorry, please suh, please. Stop! No mo daddy. No mo please!"

_He continued on until I just lay there and cried through the rest of the spanking. He finally shifted my feet closer ta the bed and landed ten mo licks on the undercurve of my ass so sitting down wuz gonna be a pain fer the rest of the day I'm sure. 'Kay, I mighta let out a coupla screams at the end there. It's kinda fuzzy at this point._

_Carlisle helped me up and helped me get dressed as I wimpered like a little kid, when he pulled my sweats and boxers up ovah my worn-out ass. I had had just about enough. Glad he stopped when he did. Least in a coupla hours I kin fergit 'bout all this._

I just stood there not looking at my dad as he felt my shame and embarrassment.

"Jasper, your mother is coming in now," he stated. "I believe you owe her an apology for planning to do this with the knowledge that you knew you would get in trouble."

"Daddy, we just meant that, should we get into…I mean if things didn't go as planned…I meant …Okay daddy," I acquiesced. I was having trouble trying to even think how we thought we could do this.

Dad called mom in, "Esme you can come in now."

_GOD, she heard everything! Why is she feeling so determined? I have no qualms about apologizing to my mother. She's gonna…Noooooooo!_

"Mom! What? No you can't do this mom you're a girl. I mean you're a lady. Mom please!"

"Jasper, assume the position," she said as she pulled out a chair.

"But wait a minute, mom…"

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen!" she admonished quickly. "You betrayed my trust. You treated me insignificantly. You purposely got into a fight which could have been disastrous and almost got arrested because of a car chase with the police; all under you poor insignificant mother's watch. Now assume the position!"

"Yes ma'am, ahm so sorry mom. We didn't mean nuthin' by what we said. Next to our wives, you're the most important woman in our lives, Esme. Please forgive me," I begged piteously.

"I will as soon as I am done with _my_ fifty licks," she stated honestly. "Now don't make me ask you again young man."

_FIFTY! Again! Shit this is really gonna hurt! Damn! Damn! Damn! I am so gonna kick Emmett's ass as soon as ahm outta site of our parents. _

She started without preamble, **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

_I was so sore from daddy's bare blistering there was nowhere to go but UP on the pain threshold._

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Mommmmaaaaaaaaa! Pleeeeeeaseeeee!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh! Um sorry! Um Sorry Momma!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"No mo, Momma! Pleeeeaseeeeee! Mommmmmmaaaaaaaaa!" venom tears were falling profusely at this point.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

I was too worn out to say anything else. I just cried it out and stayed there when she was done. I couldn't move. Mom had put a hurtin' on my ass that I will be feelin' for days. I collapsed into her arms crying when she pulled me up. This was our mother and we had disrespected her so greatly. I was so ashamed of mysef that I just held onto her and sobbed again, begging for forgiveness.

"Mom, Um so sorry. So sorry, so sorry. Um sorry Esme," I continued to cry. The floodgates were open and I just let it go.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay Jasper, baby," she whispered to me in my ear. "Momma's here. Shhhh. It's okay."

"Mom we didn't mean ta hurt yo feelin's like that. Ahm so sorry. I feel sooo bad," I sobbed in my mama's arms.

"Okay, baby, mama forgives you, let's get you to your room okay? Your daddy and I both forgive you," she said as they both hugged me.

_I felt their love and forgiveness to my undeserving, idiotic self and my emotions started to surge but…Dad cut me off._

"Don't you dare start berating yourself again. I won't have that, understand son. We love you and we forgive you and that's that," commented my dad, gently but brooking no argument. Considering my throbbing ass right now, there was no way I was gonna argue with either him or mom.

"Yessuh," I replied as mom led me to my room.

_She wanted to make sure I was alright, but other than my sore ass and my wounded pride, I was fine. Boy though, I felt sorry for Emmett's turn coming up. Mom helped me into bed and sat beside me. It was childish, I know, but I liked it. She was my mom and I did wrong and was punished and now she was making me feel all better. Heck, I was turning into a wimp just like little Eddie._

"I heard that," he snapped at me through the walls.

_He was listening to my thoughts again. I bristled at that thought. This was a private time and I didn't need him reading my mind now. Mom spoke up before I could start with him._

Now boys don't start arguing," chided mom softly, possibly trying to keep dad from getting any more upset.

"Yes mom," "Yes'm," we both answered.

"Leave me alone Edward," I said not wanting a fight.

_I just lay on my stomach closed my eyes and tried to will the pain away. I would be sore for days. Alice is gonna have a field day with this. Wonder if I could stay home from school at least one day to recover. _

"Don't even go there," answered Edward, listening to my thoughts again.

"Edward, git outta my head," I growled. This time I was ready to confront him.

"I'm just saying…"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ahhh, Dad! I'm sorry Dad! I'm so sorrrrrrrrrrrry!"

"Son, I have told you about listening into someone's private thoughts, haven't I?"

_Uh-oh, Dad had heard us arguing._

"Yes sir," he sobbed loudly. Then I heard some muffled conversation between them.

"I'm sorry Jazz," my brother apologized to me, sounding truly sincere.

"S'okay Edward," I said feeling bad he got those extra licks, "Ahm sorry I growled at cha."

Mom rubbed my back a few more times and left me to rest. I guess it was Emmett's turn now.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

_Alright, here we go. Did I do it for you? How was the accent? What about the fight? I didn't see that little scene with Edward at the end until I typed it. Sometimes these stories write themselves. Don't forget I send teasers out to those who review._

_Something is wrong with the FF site and it won't allow me to reply to your reviews. If you can receive PM's I usually send my thanks and teasers that way. I hope they fix it soon. Use your reviews for suggestions for Emmett in the next chapter. I may be able to use some of it. _

**_A big thank you to my FORMER beta, Dollybigmomma who has had to relinquish her duties as my beta due to time constraints. Therefore any errors you see now and in the future cannot be blamed on her. Sooooooooo the gig is open! I am officially looking for a new beta! PM me if you are interested._**


	6. Emmett's Consequences

_I would love to see Emmett react the most childishly...I think that, for as big and tough as he likes to act, that he should basically lose it over having to accept a punishment from his mother. Besides, we all know he has that soft side, being a big ol' teddy bear and all :) __Ava R.G_

**EMMETT'S CONSEQUENCES**

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Summer hit fast and furiously. However, I wanted to get this out before the holiday break. Give us all something to relish while we celebrate our Independence Day (for those of us who celebrate). **

**Once again, I own nothing! Thank you S.M. for bringing such wonderful characters out for us to play with; none of them belong to me.**

Meanwhile, waiting in his room for Carlisle to come give him _his_ punishment for the skipping school incident with his brothers is a very nervous and anxious Emmett. He is the only one without a gift, except for his incredible strength. He has no idea what is going on except for what he can hear with his vampire hearing. So he has to draw his own conclusions as to what is happening.

_Ah, come on, I am 80 years old now. This should not even be an issue. I mean seriously, you don't hear about anyone spanking an 80 year old man, do you? Well then, there you go. So how much sense does it make for my dad to be considering spanking me? _

_Yeah, like this argument will work with my Pops. Humph, this son of a preacher man, has no problem NOT 'sparing the rod' on his children. He doesn't care how old we get. I could run while he's busy with Jazz. Nah, I am NOT going through that again! But damn, he had Edward hollering to no end. That must have hurt. _

_Shit! Jazz is crying too? Oh, hell no. MOM! What? It sounds like Pops is letting mom watch. No, that…that's not right at all. This is supposed to be a private matter, a common discipline between father and sons; no moms allowed. Since when does Dad start breaking the rules?_

_I am going to have to explain to Pops, that as a man, it is not conducive to my mental psyche to accept punishment in the presence of a female household member; especially one deemed the mother figure. It could destroy a man's self esteem. I mean it's not like you can find a vampire psychiatrist out there…can you? _

_Yeah, like either of them would accept that explanation. I'll bet they found out that we planned to ask Mom to forgive us. Alice should not have said anything. Now Mom has to watch us get a beating. This is so not cool and embarrassing. I'll just apologize to Mom first and let her leave. Yeah, maybe that would work. Besides she'll be so upset at seeing her 'baby' Little Eddie get his ass beaten and then see her 'Mr. Sensitive' crying, she'll probably be ready to retire to her room and get out of here that much faster. Yeah, that's my strategy._

_Whoa, it's gotten quiet. What! He's back on Edward again! That boy can be so stupid sometimes. Hmm… sounds like Mom and Dad already separated. Good. They probably don't feel like it's such a big deal with me. Just as well; I'm up for a little 'leaving me out of the loop' in this case. Pops will be here soon. I gotta get ready to face the music. _

_SHIT! There's the knock! Why does it always seem to make my heart jump, especially since our hearts don't really function anymore? Pops still makes it jump up in our throats or fall into our stomachs as if we were still human. Yeah, stupid, it's called fear and Pops can instill it in the best of us. Crap, he's knocking again._

"Emmett, son, may I come in?" my Dad asked.

_He never barges into our room even when we are in there waiting for him to come in and beat our asses. I guess he wants us to feel like we have some say in the matter. What a crock. I wonder what he would do if I say 'No.' Maybe he'll say, 'Okay, let me know when you're ready and I'll come back then.' Yeah right._

"Sure Pops," I answered before I got in worse trouble. "I'm sorry, I was just…distracted, I guess. Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"Thank you son," he replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now are you ready to explain to me how all this started in the first place since every indication seems to point to you?"

_Yep…cut right to the chase why don't you? _

"Well Pops you see, it stems from my inherent desire to do things for fun sometimes. You know how you are always saying that we sometimes give in to our teenage natures too quickly? Well, I think you're right about that, because it seems like I just couldn't control myself. See, I understand what you mean now…"

"Emmett," he interrupts me raising his eyebrows at my attempt at filibustering, "you are seriously not using this as your excuse for your behaviors are you?"

_I really hate that eyebrow thing! Really I do. It's like he can see right through me. _"See Pops I …"

"Really son?" he continued flabbergasted at my audacity. "You really think this is the route to take?"

"Sure Pops, it's like you said right?" I continued sticking to my plans.

"NO!" he exclaimed, "it's not right."

_Oh-Oh! He's gonna blow!_

"And I have had just about enough of your frivolous excuses. Here's what I have observed. We, your mother and I, sent _ALL_ our children off to school that morning. Then you, my oldest child, convince his brothers to skip school for fun because 'you have never done that before'. Son, you are aware that skipping school is tantamount to lying?"

_All I could do was hang my head and nod in defeat. Dad was much better at presenting an argument than I was. _

"We expected you to be in school. _You_ decided to _pretend_ to go and then do something else. That was your first mistake. Then you go somewhere and you get into trouble. _Had_ you been in school this would not have happened, would it? Then you decide to split up; your second mistake. Your brother then, gets into a fight with a group of thugs, that draws blood and he almost looses it. If you and your brother had not acted as fast as you did, he would have drained at least two, maybe even three of those boys before you even got there. Imagine the clean-up that would have taken."

_I started backing up now. This was not a discussion I was going to win. Hell, I wasn't even participating._

"Jazz would have been upset with himself and questioning whether or not he belongs with us, his family, _AGAIN!_ He may have left. That would have been bad because Alice would have been upset and when Alice is upset, Rose gets ticked off, your mother gets upset and subsequently, it effects me also, as well as the rest of the family. Not to mention the time he would have to miss from school due to his accident, until his eyes return back to their normal color."

_Yeah, he's really covering all the bases. Much like he's about to cover my ass._

"Then there's your youngest brother driving like a madman trying to elude the police with all of you in the car; your final mistake. It could have led to an accident that could have resulted in the authorities wondering why three teens can miraculously escape unharmed from such a collision; or worse, there could have been three plumes of purple smoke; you are not entirely infallible, you know."

"Now let's say there was no accident but then you somehow got caught. Headlines: 'Local Doctor's Sons Caught in High Speed Chase!'"

_I openly winced at this thought._

"I got one word for you – _VOLTURI!"_

_My dad was livid. I was gonna be dead, again. I think I'd much rather face that grizzly, than a pissed off Pops._

"As it happens, luck was with you three and you escaped the local authorities, but do you seriously think you are going to stand your ass here and try to talk yourself out of this punishment because of your teenage hormones?"

_I jumped. Seriously, Pops was screaming at me and he cussed. Pops never does either of those unless he is truly pissed off. Shit! I'm gonna get it bad! _

"Ah, Pops, I'm sorry. It was a stupid idea," I begin owning up to my mistakes in this situation. "I was just looking for some fun and it got so far out of hand that we nearly ruined everything for our family. I'm so sorry Dad; I feel terrible about all of this."

"As well you should be," he chided, "you almost cost us everything Emmett; all in the name of fun."

"Yes sir, I know and I am so sorry. Please forgive me," I begged.

"Oh you will be forgiven, as soon as I am done with you. Now get your pants and underwear down and lean over the desk," he commanded me. "I AM ABOUT DONE WITH ALL THREE OF YOU AT THIS POINT."

"Uh, yes sir," I responded nervously.

_I was scared now Carlisle was mad and there was no negotiating with him at this moment. My ass is grass and my pops is the lawn mower; no doubt about it. There was nothing else to say but get this over with as fast as possible. At least he was not making mom watch like he did with my brothers. I was just grateful for small favors. I simply complied and kept my mouth closed this time. I learned over the desk and Dad started immediately. No need to ask me why I was here. We had already covered that in no uncertain terms._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I watched my 'oldest' untie and remove his sweats and boxers. He leaned over the desk and waited shaking in fear. Yeah, I had put the fear of the wrath of God in him now and he was no longer trying to conceive a way out of his dilemma. He knew he was wrong and my breaking it down for him up front let him know I was not putting up with his foolishness today. Truly, I was upset with all three of them and here was the catalyst for all of their behaviors. This will not happen again! I laid into him with all I had, not holding back to build up to anything.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! **Obviously the pain registered immediately.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Oh God! Pop, I'm sorry sir!" He burst out immediately, surprised that I can put it down so quickly on his behind. He thought I would start out softly and get harder as I went.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Pops please…God that hurts! Please Dad, I'm sorry!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Son, I have told you in the past, do not take the Lord's name in vain," I reminded him with a few well-placed smacks on his behind.

"I'm so sorry sir. So sorry sooooorrrrryyyyyyy! Please Dad, Oh Goooooodddd! Sorry! I didn't mean to say it again!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Oooooooooooooooooo! Dad, ooooowoooooooooo! Ow! It hurts! Please!" He cried with no shame as I whaled on his mischievous butt.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ah huh! Ah huh huh huuuuuuuuh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Daddy, pleeeaasseeeeeeeeeee! Please I'm sorry! I'm sorry Dad! I'm sorry!"

"Almost there, son," I said letting him know I was aware of his pleas. "Like I said, this will not happen again, am I right?"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"No sir! I mean, yes sir, it won't happen again! Please Pops!" He answered trying to clear up his confusion quickly.

Apparently my son was starting to get the picture. I was decidedly harder on his behind due to his irresponsibility and the heartache he almost caused our family with his carelessness.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

At this point Emmett was done and just cried as I wore his butt out. I adjusted my aim and finished the final blows on his sensitive sit spots to bring my message home. His yelps indicated that he got the message, completely.

I knew there was more to do and I had to still my nerves to complete the task as well as be a support for the second part of his punishment. I listened to my bear of a son as he cried miserably and my heart clenched wanting me to put an end to this, but we were not done yet.

"Okay, son, that's it for me," I said as I helped him pull up his sweats and boxers before I let Esme in the room. He stood up rubbing his butt vigorously trying to wipe out the pain. "We are done but you still need to apologize to your mother for that little stunt you pulled." I saw understanding register on his face streaked with venom-tears. His mother walked in and the horror of the situation showed his complete angst.

"I know you guys sometimes think I'm not the brightest candle in the Cullen box but both of you to tag team, seriously? Moms, you can't be serious here. I'm twice as big as you. Pops tell her. You and I were a different story, but mom? No, this can't happen."

I raised an eyebrow at his belligerence. Was this boy seriously demented or something? Did he not realize he was already in the middle of a punishment? Obviously he still felt it because he was still trying to rub the pain out of his butt.

"Mom, please," he begged as he realized he was about to get a spanking from his mother also. But instead of becoming more apologetic, he was bordering on rude. I was having none of it.

"Listen, I said I was sorry, okay. Really mom, we didn't mean anything by what we said. I just…"

I had had enough of this boy's mouth. "Pops! What are you doing?" he asked as I flashed over and pushed him across the bed again, holding him down. "No! Nooooooo, let me go, Pops. Dad please no, let me go. Let me go! "He exclaimed as he realized his predicament.

I held him down on the bed with both arms in a tight grip above his head and Esme took to his behind like nobody's business. She doesn't waste time and she wears him out, but good.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Mom! Momma Please! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He cried out as she pounded his already sore behind.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Mommaaaaaaa! Moooomm! Ooowwwwwwwwww ! Ow! Ow! OW Momma!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"I'm soooooorrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy! I'm sorry please momma!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Please stop, I'm sorry."

He was conceding now as she finished up her fifty licks. But he was not getting away with his earlier behavior.

"He gets ten extra ones for acting out so rudely earlier, Esme," I informed them both.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"What! Dad, Please! No more. My behind is really sore, please stop now," my formerly smart-mouthed son was begging now.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Yes Ma'am. Yes Ma'am!" He was screaming and crying and kicking up a storm trying to get away from us; to no avail.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ah huh ah huh! I'm sorry Momma! I'm sorry! Huh! Huh!"

I let him go as he crumbled to the floor in a slobbering heap near his mother's feet. He was crying as he rubbed his behind and crawled over and wrapped his arms around his mother's legs and begged for her forgiveness. That was it. Esme face scrunched up and she let out a sob of her own and as soon as she started, he got to crying worse. She dropped down to the floor to hug her 'teddy bear' of a son as he cried and held onto his mom for dear life. I wanted to comfort my wife personally but this was obviously a mother/son moment and they were entwined and sobbing so much, I almost felt like an intruder.

I quietly left the room and retired to my office, where I sat down and rested my elbows on my desk and placed my head in my hands and silently lamented at all that had transpired today. I could have lost my sons! My three boys…I don't know if I could have survived that. My family was such a part of who I am and the prospect of losing one of them, let alone all three, shook me to my core. I quietly wept as I dealt with this painful possibility; then I heard a quiet knock at the door.

"Dad?" It was Edward.

"Yes son?" I asked as I quickly wiped my face to allow him to enter. "Come in, Edward. What can I do for you?"

Jasper came in right behind him, "Can I come in too, Daddy?"

"Sure, what can I do for you boys?" I asked back to business as usual. That's when they both grabbed me in an apologetic hug and openly sobbed or whimpered on my shoulders. I hugged them both back and we allowed ourselves the chance to bond again. Obviously they both felt my turmoil and reached out to console their father. This felt really good.

As they left, I said, "Jasper, call your sisters and Bella and tell them they can come home now. You boys go on into your rooms and relax for a bit."

"Yes Sir," he said taking out his cell immediately.

"We are so sorry for the trouble we caused, Dad," Edward solemnly stated once more.

"I know. Let's not do this again for a while, okay?" he nodded as he left.

Esme came in afterward. Her blouse was drenched with venom tears from Emmett and herself. I watched her as she changed. She was slightly dejected and emotionally drained and I felt sad for allowing her to do this. I hated having my wife to suffer like this and part of it was my fault for allowing her to go through with it. I knew how bad I felt after having to punish any of my children and I could only imagine how she felt right now punishing all three.

"Come here, Love. You know those boys worship the ground you walk on," she nodded. "As do I," I assured her.

I pulled her into a loving hug and just held her through her emotional upheaval. Honestly, my three sons were the most typical teens sometimes. But we had to remember that our lives had repercussions that other families did not need to be concerned with. However, we were all together and everyone was safe and well. So my wife and I just relished our family and the love we have for each other.

_**A/N2: Alright, you know I love my Emmy Bear, but his idea caused a lot of trouble so he had to suffer the consequences. Well, let me know how I did please. I am working on a quick epilogue with Alice working some of her magic and of course a lemony adult moment for Mom and Dad.**_


End file.
